My Fire Princess
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: A short story dealing with Rei's and Serena's feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fire Princess**

**So this is my first try at a Sailor Moon Fanfiction. It will be more like the 1990's cartoon so Usagi's name will be Serena here and Rei's will stay the same hope you all like it, by the way I always thought Serena and Rei where the ones to be together.**

**Chapter 1**

Rei was finishing up cleaning the steps of her grandfather's temple when she saw two blond girls coming up the steps, one with a big red bow and the other with two big meat ball on either side. She smiled for she loved them both dearly but mostly her Moon Princess, still she sighed for the love of her life could not ever know her true feelings.

"Hey Rei me and Mina where wondering if you'd like to go with us to the movies tonight?" Serena asked hopeful.

"Uh sure but you guys did not have to come all the way here for that silly"

"Yeah but Serena and I where wondering if you could help us with our upcoming History exam." Mina asked.

"Sure girls come on in, you know I'm surprised the two of you are asking for help in school that's very impressive." Rei said smiling as she opened the door to her temple as she led the girls to her bed room. Her room was warm but not hot, she started the ceiling fan on. As she moved her incest around. She turend to her friends as she motioned them to come in and sit on the pillows on the floor.

"Ok so what is your test about?" Rei asked as she sat down next to Serena, Mina smirking at her choice of seat.

"Um well It's about the great World War II, right Mina." Serena asked the other blond, who was looking at the two intently.

"Yeah and World War I as well Serena" She said as she continue to look at the two who were oblivious to her looking at them weirdly.

"Ok well we all know that Hitler got involved in world war I and how he later took power for the second one, but how about Churchill and all the rest…" Rei asked the girls both of them started at their small notes and looked at her confused. Rei sighed and started to give them a long lesson. Two hours passed and the girls had finally gotten through their study session though it could have gone fater if both girls had paid attention in class. Rei was still impressed with the girls they actually took this test seriously for once though they were already in grade 12 so they did take everything more seriously. The girls closed their books and sat there for a minute until Serena broke the silence. "So um Rei have anyone special in your life?" Serena asked casually, Mina looked at her and said "yeah Rei anyone special…" Mina asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Rei blushed slightly but sighed, "no not anyone in particular really, none can have my heart, no man for sure." Rei said looking directly at her princess. Mina knew what the raven haired girl meant but kept quiet, Serena was a littlw sadden by the look on the other girl so she grabbed her hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "You'll find someone special you'll see Rei… I know that special person is out there for everyone." Serena then got up and said her goodbyes so she and Mina could go to their house to get ready for tonight. Rei smiled and waved goodbye.

She decided to take a shower herself and she did as she stripped from her Kimono and decided to pick a nice red lacey underwear and matching bra, she decided to pick a denim skirt with a nice purple shirt that matched her eyes. She took her clothes to her bathroom and took her shower all along all she could think about was Serena her touch and faith for her to find love hurt and fused her with happiness all at the same time, _If only you knew how I feel for you Serena._ She thought and soon she felt the throbbing between her legs so she moved her right hand down her body as her left hand pressed her left breast, She quivered and moaned softly as she continued thinking wishing it was Serena's hand touching her instead. She turned the water off and dried herself with the towel she had just grabbed she brushed her hair and dried it with a blower, she put on her underware and bra and everything else along with a light perfume. She put on a small yellow bow on her right side. For some reason she hoped she could at least get Serena to say something nice to her, at least she hoped. "Oh get yourself together Rei, you know she's with Darien and Rini will be their daughter plus she's engaged to the guy. Arg…." She hit the desk table, as she picked her purse and was on her way to the nearby mall. When she got their she called Serena to see where they where.

"Oh hey Rei it seems like it's only you and I, Mina couldn't make it she said something else came up." Serena responded through her communicator.

"Oh ok so were are you meatball head." Rei said chuckling.

"Oh Rei… I'm at the Movies I bought us our tickets so you just bring your nice ass over here so we can watch the movie bye." Serena clicked goodbye and Rei was beat red at what her friend, her princess and future queen just said. She went on her way and reminded herself to kick Mina for doing this to her, The other girl knew how she felt for Serena so she had done this on purpose.

Mina was in her room when someone knocked on her door, it was Ami with books for Math and Science she knew Mina needed help and she was not one to say no to help a friend succeed especially one so pretty and sweet. Ami shook her head. "Hey Mina so ready for your math and science lesson." She asked as she made herself in. Mina made a dramatic sighs. "No I'm not but… your timing is perfect for guess who is on a date sort of…?" She said as she brushed her hair.

"Who?" Ami asked as she took out her books from her bag and pulled on her white skirt.

"Well…Mina stopped as she noticed how beautiful Ami looked with her white skirt, dark blue shirt and jaket.

"Well tell me Mina who's on date?"

"Um well Rei and Serena I forgot to tell them I would be studying with you so I made them go on a "slight" movie date night." Mina said giggling.

"Oh Mina that's not a good idea poor Rei you know Serena is with Darien even though he's so far away in America." Ami said with her hand on her forehead.

"Oh you, you'll see if anything they'll at least have fun watching a nice movie." Mina told her reassuringly. Ami nodded and started her study session with her other blond haired friend.

Serena sat in the second to last row with Rei sitting beside her with a popcorn between both girls. "So Rei now that we are alone can I ask you something and promise you'll be honest."

"Hmmm it depends on what that question is." Rei told her feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmm ok so um do you like girls? Instead of boys you've haven't had a date in forever and it seems like you really have no interest on any of the boys that have come up to you lately, well actually for three years now." Serena asked her looking intently at her friends face.

"Oh that well… yes Serena I do like girls. There now we can relax." Rei said trying to be sincere but ending the conversation, Though Serena was not letting it go that easily.

Rei felt her princess still looking at her so she turned her head to look at her. "yes Serena?"

"Oh nothing was just wondering who captured my Rei's heart." Serena said looking at her with half shot eyes intense eyes.

"Oh My Serena don't worry I'll always be yours and you mine." Rei said holding Serena's hand in hers.

"promise." Serena but whispered.

"Promise, besides I don;t have time for anyone with everything we've got on our shoulders, the fights, and the future, plus our school. Don't worry so much my princess." Rei said as she gave Serena's hand a quick kiss.

It was something sweet they did when alone it was a custom of their and only theirs to kiss each others hand, but it did not go unnoticed by everyone including Darien how the two girls had gotten a lot closer as the years passed, in a way he decided to leave to give Serena the time and choice on who she truly wanted to be with in the end.

Rei and Serena fell to a nice silence as they started watching a romantic comedy. After the movie Serena took hold of Rei's arm as they walked down the mall.

"So Rei did you like the movie wasn't the girl pretty." Serena asked her friend openly now that she knew the other girls true inclination.

"Um.. yeah she was I suppose." Rei tried to keep her cool on how close her Princess was holding on to her.

"Oh so you don't like brunettes huh, how bout blue haired like Ami, or blond like me and Mina.?" Serena asked with expectant eyes.

Rei looked at her intently until she answered her sincerely "It has nothing to do with looks Serena but with the girl, I know she has to be special, kind, caring, forgiving and gentle."

"hmm ok well can we get Ice cream" Serena said all excited but now just holding the other girls hand with out noticing.

"Um sure Serena" Rei said feeling a bit warm but let it go as the other girl pulled her to the ice cream stand.

Ok leaving it here I know not much and quite fast but this story will be a short one since I haven't written a Fanfic in almost two years. So going with something quick and short for now, please leave a review with your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the second and last chapter I hope you all like it. Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 2**

Serena kept pulling Rei in the direction of the Ice Cream stand without noticing how Rei had a goofy grin my being pulled by the girl she secretly loved. Once they stopped at the line Serena asked what Rei wanted but Rei told her it would be her treat tonight after all Serena already had gotten their movie tickets so it only seemed fair.  
"Thank you Rei, but aren't you getting some."

"No Serena I'm fine that means double scoops for you my princess." Rei told her as calm as she could muster.

"Hmm ok" Serena looked at the other girl and for the first time noticed just how gorgeous she was, sure she knew she was beautiful from the beginning but now it was something different about her a glow that burned her. She blushed at the thought but soon they got to the front of the line and Rei ordered Serena's Ice Cream chocolate and Cookies and Cream. Rei handed Serena her ice Cream cone as they made their way out of the line and outside the mall.

"Gee Rei thank you this is delicious here try some." Serena told the other girl by putting the ice cream cone directly in the other girls face. Rei looked at Serena's smiling face and sighs so she took one big lick of the mixed ice cream. Serena looked at her mesmerized wondering why she suddenly felt so ht and her tummy so jumpy at looking at the other girl's simple actions. As the kept walking Rei decided to take them to a nearby park once there she motioned Serena to sit next to her on the bench overlooking the lake.

"So Serena have you and Darien ever… well talked serious talk."

"What do you mean Rei, about the future sure but now that he's far away we hardly talk and I am feeling like he's avoiding me all together." Serena sounded sad so Rei took her in her arm in a warm supporting hug. "It will be ok my princess, you'll see." Rei said in a soothing whisper that made Serena shiver without her meaning too. She looked at her scouts eyes and fell warmer than she would normaly, her faced turned sight pink as they both continued looking at one another. Rei broke the trance by givig Serena but a small peck on her lips and then separated herself from her friend.

"Sorry Serena I…" Rei was interrupted by Serena's finger on her lips.

"No is ok Rei you were being supportive and I love you for that, that we can be so close thanks." A blushing Serena told her sincerely. She continued to eat her ice cream in silence as both girls kept looking at the lake before them. Without noticing Serena placed her head on the other girls shoulder and like that they stayed until a few hours when they decided to go back to their homes.

* * *

The next day all the girls were at the shrine temple studying waiting on Serena, Setsuna was concerned by something she saw on the timeline of the future. For once she feared she should comment on some of it but not until their princess arrived. Serena hardly made it with so much tears running down her face, all the scouts where concerned but Rei ran to her first, "What is it Serena? Was it a Yuma, Darien? Tell me, please I hate seeing you cry like this" Reis said almost in a whisper as she held the other girl in her arms.

Haruka and Michelle looked at the two in surprise knowingly, Setsuna did not show any emotions.

"Darien broke up with me, he said he could not have a future where his heart was not in it, I don't know what he means! I hate him Rei! I hate him for playing with my heart…" Rei held her close but she was furious her red aura showed but it was only content for she had Serena in her arms. Setsuna took this as an opportunity to talk.

"Yesterday I saw a disturbance in the Future timeline, I guess this was it, in this new future Neo Queen Serenity is with another not Darien, but a princess instead." Stesuna told everyone there much to everyone's surprise.

Mina kept looking at Rei and Serena and asked "Who's this other princess" Though she had an inkling on who it might be, it was clear as day.

"I can't reveal any more that what I have, for now know that things are changing and that the future is ever changing in ways even I cannot predict. It's never set in stone." Stesuna told all the scouts.

"What about the Mini Princess" Haruka asked what was on eevryones mind, that made Serena cry harder and Rei gave such a pissed off look at Haruka that she was actually a bit taken aback.

"It will be ok I'm sure Rini will…"

"She will not be the same Rei at least not to whom you remember" Stesuna told everyone. They where all silent at that revelation.

"Ok I this is enough for today will get back here tomorrow." Ami said as she took Mina's hand in her own, Lita agreed and stood up and everyone said their sincerest goodbye to Serena.

Rei asked Serena to come to her room to lie down and relax.

"Oh Rei I can't believe it's over after so long, and everything we've been through." She kept crying in her hands.

"Oh My Serena it will be ok, just think you are going to have another chance at love." Rei said as calmly as she could running her hand in circles on the girls back. "Thank you Rei." Serena said giving her a half smile. Rei wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her right then but she knew it was wrong so she held her in her arms till she fell asleep. Rei called Serena's parents and told them she would stay here for the night, they said fine and she hung up. She turned to Serena in her bed and took off her sandals and Kimono as she put on a nice loos light orange shirt and pants, she went to her futon and decided she would sleep for a while.

Serena was having a nightmare as she called out to Rini and Darien, she kept running towards them but they kept fading away, she felt a pair of hands holding her as she tried to fight.

"Serena wake up please you're having a nightmare, SERENA!" Rei said getting annoyed.

"Urg oh hi Rei, did I fall asleep here?" Serena said all flustered after her nightmare.

"Yeah, don't worry I told your parents" Rei said to her as she brushed a hair off her face. Serena kept looking at the other girl until she asked her something that surprised them both.

"Kiss me Rei but this time really kiss me…" Serena told her loggingly.

"Serena I don't think that' such a…" "It's an order Rei." Serena told her firmly.

Rei sighed and bent down just close to the other girls lips, "I hope you know what you're doing to me my princess." "What am I doing to you Rei." Serena asked with both their breaths hitting the others.

"You're driving me wild." With that Rei captured Serena's lips in her own in a heated but loving kiss, Serena held the other girls body close to hers as they continued kissing. Once they stopped their foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I guess I know who my princess is…" Serena said between breaths.

"Who?" Rei asked looking at her intently.

"Why is you My Fire Princess" and with that Serena took Rei in another searing kiss as she made her get on top of her as she explored the other girls figure.

**Ok The End I know short fast passed story but this was just to get back in the swing of things I'll start another one soon way longer and much better that this short one. Please leave a review either way.**


End file.
